Changelog
Release 6/1/2015 |Game Version: Unknown Initial Release: Edit Procedurally Generated Worlds Terraforming and Building tools Discoveries and Unlocks Rideable Creatures and Vehicles Day/Night Cycle Black Screen Fix 6/2/2015 |Game Version: Unknown (Note: To install this update, a clean installation of the game is required. For further information consider: http://steamcommunity.com/app/332310/discussions/0/615085406676456061 ) Changes: Fixed an issue for some Players to only have a black screen on startup Fix 6/4/2015 |Game Version: Unknown Changes: Edit Additional Fix for launching the game with locale set to Japan Fix for launching the game with Oculus HMD connected Fix for launching with corrupted/badly edited pcconfig.txt file Fix for the black screen issues / Window minimizing issues being encountered Content Update 1 (Released July 8, 2015)|Game Version: Build ID 687475 Major Fixes Resolved an issue where certain PC account types could not launch the game. Crash fixes for 32bit OS. Fixed a rare crash instance when pressing the windows key. Fix for “Save slot” selection issue encountered by certain users. Fix for game hangs caused by terrain editing tools. Fixed a crash in the terrain copying tool. Resolved an issue with DX11 performance. Resolved an issue where Alt*Tabbing out of the game caused the camera controls to break. Resolved an issue where calling up the Steam Overlay would break camera controls. Resolved graphical issues caused by resolution changes. Fix to prevent and deal with corrupt world data that was manifesting as “black towers”. New Features Windowed mode (resizable). Cave Systems. Custom settings supported, and “Landscape Settings” added for more control and choices for performance vs quality on your system. A Delete World button on the front end. A crosshair in the editing tools to show the camera pivot point in editing tools. Holding either ‘-‘ key turns off the GUI to help with screenshots. Known issue - causes a flicker on the front end when typing! Tooltips added to all bricks, colours and materials in the editing tools. Gameplay camera zoom on mouse wheel or pad triggers. Dynamic “cut-away” in Brick Building to allow both close work and editing in caves and interiors if zoomed out. An inverted corner piece added to Brick Building. New Content Biomes. (New: Canyon, Scrap Plains. Updated: Dessert Desert) Items. (New: Battle Sword, Carrot, Hammer, Football, Lantern, Pickaxe, Pneumatic Drill, Rapier Sword, Snowball, Spanner, Troll Club, Truncheon) Characters. (New: Constable, Dino Tracker, Minotaur, Research Institute Astronomer, Research Institute Chemist, Rocker Girl; updates to Vampire (Male), renamed Warlock to Dragon Wizard) Creatures. (New: Burnard, Crocodile, Elephant, Monkey) Vehicles. (New: Articulated Digger, Articulated Truck, Broomstick, City Car, Wheelbarrow) Props. (New housing props in default inventory, props for new Biomes, cave systems and Dessert Desert) Minor Fixes Camera no longer collides with props – only landscape will ‘correct’ the camera. Fixed an issue where users could get stuck opening chests as certain character types. Resolved certain cases where the GUI roller would stay rolled out when moving. Fixed the vertical alignment of certain font characters. New biome discoveries are now called out by name. Mole Machine vehicles no longer behave erratically on water. Fixed various instances of text fields not locking out keyboard commands correctly. Fixed certain control information text not displaying in the info box. Fixed an issue whereby the certain flying creatures would behave unusually if certain button sequences were pressed. Fixed a problem with one of the camel idle animations. Fixed a problem with GUI icons caused by sudden removal of controllers. Fixed a camera issue caused by skydiving in certain contexts. Tweaks to terrain editing tools to make them work better in certain contexts. Studs & hearts are now permanently displayed during gameplay, in a better position. Tooltips are now appear more responsively as you pass the pointer over icons. Improved scrolling in GUI grids. Content Update 2 Edit (Released August 24, 2015)|Game Version: Build ID 746620 Underwater – Explore and build underwater. If you find yourself running out of air, try the sub or one of those characters that can breathe (or doesn’t need to breathe) underwater… Building Challenge Models! The selected models of the free build challenge will now be in the game as a part of the games base content! A full review of the challenge can be seen here: http://steamcommunity.com/app/332310/discussions/0/535150948593217991/ Discoveries – For the first time, players will have to do a little more work to discover some of the characters and creatures. This is the first step to what we believe will be a more rewarding Discovery system. But what if you already have everything? Well, you’ll still see the same things but there’s also a new option to reset your save game – without affecting your worlds or brick builds, naturally – so you can start discovering again from scratch. We would highly suggest people give this a try (make a backup of your save data if you want the ability to revert!) Map – Never get lost again, unless like us you can’t actually read a map... Anyway, you can’t miss it – it’s got some great features like adding and removing waypoints ( also appear as beams in the world) and different zoom levels. You can tune it up or turn it off too, and just have the beams – let us know how you use it. The Camera Item – Snap happy users can take screenshots using the in-game Camera item to capture their favourite builds, creatures or rocks! Warning: taking a picture of a LEGO Jacket Potato doesn’t suddenly make it interesting! Virtual Floor – We’ve added a new sub-feature to Brick Building and Tools. This option is an easy way to build in the air, or add detail to a specific layer, or to keep some of your hard work protected while you go crazy creatively. We also slipped in a ‘free’ related feature on the mouse that allows you to place individual bricks in free space at the cross-hair cursor, rather like when using a controller, without altering the way it works normally. LXFML Export update – We’ve updated the LXFML export tool to now include props! Any props you place will now be stored within the model data, meaning you’re able to pack up your house and place exactly as it is anywhere you like! We wouldn’t recommend putting your perfect house too close to the Junkyard though, it’ll halve the value! Tracking Camera – We’ve added a new Camera Mode. This is a more rigid setup that requires the player to control rotation and distance a lot more, as opposed to the regular Chase Camera. GUI – The grids in the various menus have had a little bit of a summer clean and are now neater on screen and easier to see. This is in advance of a more significant set of improvements, coming soon to an awesome LEGO game near you. Info Box – You can now hold the BACK button (on a wired XBOX360 controller) to turn it on and off, instead of having to navigate the pointer. As with the GUI grids, this is a small convenience in advance of bigger improvements. Abilities – There are quite a few cool / awesome / funny little things going into this update. We might tease some of them, but for now you’ll have to wait. Content – Well, we said above there’s less emphasis on new content, but you can still expect a few new discoveries, plus the winning competition builds. And don’t forget ongoing new animations and audio! We’ve also updated the interactions and functionality of a few items. Hopefully you can SEE the improvement… Added Language support – we have now included support for the following languages: Italian, Japanese, Polish, Brazilian Portuguese, Dutch, Chinese, Mexican Spanish On top of all of the above we also have the following patch notes for Bug fixing: Various crash fixes (including the most commonly reported) Resolved an issue where placing lava was causing FPS drops Resolved a physics issue that was causing certain creatures to be launched into the sky Resolved an issue where certain post-process lighting effects would stop working over time Corrected text in certain control scheme information boxes Resolved an issue that was causing steam screenshot feature to take 2 screenshots instead of just 1 Resolved a graphical issue caused by returning to the front end with certain characters active Fixed certain creatures missing skydive animations Resolved an issue that was causing the base of characters feet to appear to be filled when in certain contexts Resolved an issue with flying vehicles clipping into terrain when attempting to land Undo/Redo functionality within the paint tool should now be working correctly Stopped an exploit that allowed players to break the maximum place able water container size Werewolf’s ground slam now has audio attributed Resolved an issue where props would reappear after being deleted and reloading the world Resolved various issues related to the physics of small parts Changes made to the maximum allowable number of spawned vehicles, as well as how the game handles this limit The tree of the creator house now correctly has parts when broken Resolved an issue where creatures spawning in caves would ping to the surface Stopped the Werewolf’s superjump ability from being activated when interacting with props Various GUI interaction improvements (Changes largely deal with accuracy of detection) Fixed an issue where characters would get stuck in a specific facial expression All creatures should now spawn parts when destroyed Fixed an issue that allowed planes to spawn in caves Various missing audio files added (Specific character contexts where missing their associated audio) Elephant should no longer flicker Resolved an issue causing certain bricks to be rendered invisible Resolved an issue where resetting to skydive whilst in the werewolf’s superjump context would cause the player to lose control of the active character. New Content Biomes. (Updated: Ocean - new props, water is now functional) Items. (New: Dragon Egg, Flintlock Pistol, Gladiator Sword; renamed Apple to Apple (Green); Updated functions for Binoculars and Camera.) Characters. (New: Gingerbread Man, Research Institute Paleontologist, Updated: Yeti given new idle animations and hands changed to blue. Diver (Male)] now spawns in Ocean, Many Characters now require Items to unlock.) Creatures. (New: Dog, Frog, Glaciator, Spider, Many Creatures now require Items to unlock.) Vehicles. (Renamed: City Car to Swamp Police 4x4 and Swamp Boat to Swamp Police Boat) Props. (Names for all props) Brick Builds. (New: Contest winning Brick Builds have been added to the default Brick Build inventory. Currently, they appear first.) Announced Features as of Update 2: These Features are Announced to be integrated into the game by release in early 2016. Like/Dislike system for tailoring World Generation LEGO ID integration to allow for sharing and uploading of in-game builds Additional Biomes Painting Themes Online Multiplayer Pre-Generated Towns/Villages/Settlements relevant to the Biome Updated AI Behaviors to provide organic feeling to free-roaming creatures and characters Content Update 3: October 30, 2015 Edit Announcement: Update 3 is live! Hello! Update 3 is now live! So what are you waiting for?! DOWNLOAD IT NOOOOWWW!!! Here’s a rundown on the feature updates; Quest System Improvements Several Characters now also have quests AFTER they’re unlocked. This will allow us to author more interesting quests down the line and even allow for us to create random events that occur within the worlds. Perhaps you’ll find some spooky goings-on? Updated Skybox A huge overhaul to the skybox system shows off much improved visuals during both day and night and sees a vast improvement to the natural lighting. From the warm glow of sunrise, through to the twinkling starry nights, your world looks drastically more alive. And fear not, the improved lighting is actually more efficient than the previous setup, so performance won’t suffer because of it. Vehicle Camera Fixes We’ve improved the vehicle physics and sharpened up the camera while you’re in vehicles. The controls still remain the same for now – with options to come a little later – but these changes mean the vehicles now handle more like you’d expect when using WASD. Fixtures and Fittings Does your house have a noticeable breeze/blizzard/volcanic burn running through it? Not sure we can do much about the last one without some industrial air conditioning, but for the rest there is now a selection of working doors and windows in the Brick Building tool! Time to renovate your existing models and make some new ones too! We’ll add more to future updates, and we certainly haven’t forgotten about other bricks, which will come in the future too. More Varied Item Discoveries Tied in to the quest system, some item discoveries now make more sense. For example, we recently unearthed the shocking revelation that apples are actually found on trees rather than in chests as previously thought, so you’ll have to find a suitable tree and give it a whack. There are a number of other examples, but we’re not telling you all of them, that’s your job to figure out. Brick Build Blueprints As well as finding cool items in big chests, you’ll now also have a chance of finding a blueprint for some super cool brick builds. When found, they’ll be added to your brick builds grid in the menu allowing you to place it whenever you want. Picture Album Remember those pictures you took with the camera? Now you don’t need to go foraging for them on your computer, you can view and delete them on the front end. Items Backpack We’re adding a very simple but much quicker way to get to your items. Like many of you, we feel it’s important for gameplay that we don’t keep them embedded in the menus any longer, especially now they’re becoming more fun and useful. Minimap Update We’ve added a nice little feature to the minimap. If you click on it (mouse & keyboard only for now), you will be given a 3D overview of the areas in the world you’ve visited, similar to the preview when you choose your world on the front end. It’s great for tracking progress and finding your bearings! Content There are several new characters (which are SPOOKILY relevant to the time of year), vehicles and props available to discover and unlock too. Make sure to consult with other players to see where they can be found – some of them are really quite rare! We’ve also got a full Patch Notes to accompany the feature updates: LEGO Worlds v0.40 Patch Notes Major Bug Fixes - Various Stability/Crash Fixes - Updated localised strings - Fixed rare Occurrence where player was able to tag away from the playable character - Fixed an issue with coastline generation - Fixed a render issue with certain brick types on low/medium graphical settings - Fixed Alt+Tabbing causing loss of camera controls - Fixed to slope matching not functioning correctly with terrain tools in certain cases - Fixed WASD keys still registering inputs when game is running in windowed mode and not focused - Fixed corruption of water terrain on front-end world preview on certain machines - Fixed camera not following or rotating correctly with chase mode enabled - Fixed some cases where 2-core CPU's stall when using certain terrain tools + We're aware of the issue that is causing this and will continue to address this in future patches. Minor Fixes/Tweaks - Mouse wheel zoom is now more granular - Resolved an issue where player could place props above ground, resulting in floating props - Resolved a problem where manual deletion of single bricks wasn't registering in 100% of cases - Fixes to various Gingerbread man animations - Drowning no longer makes you immune to drowning - Resolved an issue with camera not returning to player focus when completing a quest - Death Debris added to various creatures - Corrected a problem with the mini-map that caused caves not to appear - Underwater VFX should no longer appear on-land - Player heart colour will no longer quickly flash between blue/red when at water surface level - Fixed rare issue where prop debris would float upwards if there was a water volume above it's location - In-game Save & Exit option now returns you to the main menu rather than to the title screen - Fixed a problem with looping Bicycle audio dropping out at odd intervals - Undo option in Brick-by-Brick menu now has audio underwater - Fixed duplication of items in certain animations - Selecting a prop that contains an inventory item then cancelling or exiting out of placement mode no longer leaves the prop floating in the air - Volume of certain ambient night themes has been adjusted - "Clear All Discoveries" should no longer ignore certain models - Texture update to the Elephant - Adjustments to cave generation algorithms - Undo/Redo should now function correctly when affecting edits made by the Smooth Terrain tool Forcing the Update to Download Usually Steam will automatically download the Update for you as soon as you sign-in, however, if you have the game running already, or if there’s some reason that is hasn’t automatically triggered you’ll need to manually force it doing the following: • Log into Steam (make sure it’s running in Online mode!) • Go to your Library • Right Click on LEGO Worlds and select Properties • Click the ‘Local Files’ tab • Click on ‘Verify integrity of Game Cache’ The download will now begin! Let us know how you’re getting on with the new update in the discussion below! And once again, we want to thank everyone for their continued responses and feedback! It’s been very fun reading and watching everyone’s various comments and videos! We’re likely going to roll out a small patch at some point next week to address a couple of minor Localisation updates and the odd tweak here and there, but we’ll keep an eye out for any majors that people find too and see if we can fit those in. Finally, don’t forget, we’ve got a live Building Challenge on the go right here too: http://steamcommunity.com/app/332310/discussions/0/483368526574411171/ Happy Halloween! The LEGO ® Worlds Team Final ReleaseEdit Version 1.0 - March 7, 2017Edit Towns Dungeons UI v4 Starter Worlds In-Game Ranking system Galaxy Map Loads of new creatures (including more Dragons, and the inclusion of Dinosaurs) Improved Controller Support More Bricks A Narrator (Peter Serafinowicz) PUG-Z (The Rocket!) Performance Improvements Create-A-World (at 100 Gold Bricks earned) Online Multiplayer Improvements Road Tiles Lots of new Inventory items (including the Carrott Launcher & MEGAZOOKA). Plus about 2100 bug fixes over the course of 5 months too :) March 16 Patch (unknown number - 40mb patch): Edit A new patch resolving multiple crashes and Save Data loss from entering Online games is now live. We are also at work on the first content update, which will share more news on soon. So stay tuned for that! As always keep adding your suggestions to the suggestions thread, and we will keep monitoring the Bug Reporting Forums for any more issues that you may come across. Regards, Chris --- Patch Notes; - Improved Performance around Volcanic Biome - Improved Gold Brick receiving animation speeds - Improved Performance when painting with White Glow effects - Corrected missing Russian Localisation strings in Online - ONLINE: Improved Host performance on Galaxy Map - Resolved instance of players not being able to discover additional animals when a quest is active. - Improved Copy Tool Quest on Starter World 3 - Resolved Client Save Data being overwritten after exiting Online Game. - Added F1XTRS Cheat Code - Resolved Multiple Crashes to Desktop - Resolved Terrain damaging ability to open Chests - Improved Chest Item Drop ratios (will be continually improved in next update as well). - Resolved Games hanging on 11% and 52% when loading Worlds. - Unlocked Bricks remain unlocked after travelling to new World. - Resolved Vehicle Tab being unusable after entering LEGO Building Instruction codes. Console Specific; - Solved Crash when Host quits the game for both Host and Client - Improved Performance around Lava - The on-screen keyboard now correctly appears when the player selects 'Enter Code' on the dashboard menu - Updated and corrected Japanese Region Controls scheme - Xbox One: No longer crashes to the Xbox Home screen and causes a second console to enter an indefinite unresponsive state when the user sends a game invitation after previously accepting a game invitation. Title Update 1: May 5, 2017 Edit v1.1 Now Live! - Sandbox Mode Added Hi everyone! We’re pleased to announce that Title Update 1 for LEGO® Worlds is now live! This update has added a few heavily requested features, as well as adding additional content and lots of new tweaks that we have made as well! SANDBOX MODE We’ve added 'Sandbox Mode’! This is a fully creative building experience for LEGO Worlds: you’ll have all of the tools, objects and bricks unlocked from the start. Let your imagination run wild! We’ve kept some of the rarest, harder to find creatures locked until they’re found in Adventure Mode. This mode will also skip our tutorial worlds, so we recommend that beginner players try Adventure mode first in order to get to grips with the tools. LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS AND LEGO CITY EMERGENCY CONTENT Keep an eye out for new models in the Brick Build Showcase. These will be updated regularly and will not only be brick built models but will often include new characters, creatures, vehicles, props and items from the LEGO Nexo Knight and LEGO City Emergency themes, with other themes to follow. Don’t forget to add them to your collections! UI ALTERATIONS After a bit of a review, we have given the UI a few tweaks to help clean it up. That includes the Front Menu and the removal of a few prompts from in-game. ADDITIONAL PATCH NOTES Fixed instances that result in loss of Save Data (All Formats) Added Galaxy Map to Front Menu on Console to allow players with full galaxy maps to delete worlds. Fixed ‘Cannot Create Save Data’ Issue Added ability to delete worlds from the galaxy map without having to load into game1 Fixed multiple instances of Worlds freezing around 95-98% loading. Added Support for Early Access Worlds in Sandbox Mode (See Guide on Steam) Improved Spawn balance for rarer discoveries Improved underground lighting Brick Build copying fixes instances of Door and Windows not being copied Improved Starter World Camera Cuts Added additional fixtures to Build Tool Corrected aiming on Mouse for projectiles firing Corrected instances of Quest Spawn points appearing before Quest Giver is available Co-Op: Fixed instance of Player 2 buying extra hearts and losing them after travelling to a new World Fixed several instances of the Narrator VO Looping when first triggered Fixed Lantern Lighting Fixed instances of PUG-Z stealing a shed Fixed Billionaire Achievement no longer requiring a single sitting (Will retroactively unlock) (All Formats) Fixed instances of PS4 UGC filters preventing Player 2 from being able to drop-in Improved Brick Build Showcase Connection times. Re-introduced Brick Particle FX to Terraforming Vehicles and landscape destruction Improved Galaxy Map interactions and World Creation menus. Fixed Jewel Thief quest allowing Dragon Wizard to be unlocked much easier RABBITS! Fixed Multiple Crashes that occur in Online (Exiting Game, Reconnecting to Game, Loss of Network, Accepting Invite whilst Hosting a game). Fixed Instance of game crashing when using Free-Build Copy Tool’s drag select and switching to normal gameplay No longer able to jump out of rocket during takeoff or landing sequences Fixed Swamp Crook Quests so it is no longer repeated and is considered complete Added ability to skip cutscenes to Mouse Increased Discovery Tool aiming tolerance Fixed Translation Errors in all languages for missing text or character errors. Additional Fixes made to Japanese Control inconsistencies Fixed instances of Customiser Hair pieces being raised off the character head after wearing a hat. Safe Zone Settings fixed on Console & Removed from PC (not needed) Fixed Renaming Worlds Traditional Chinese now Launches in Steam Client correctly. We look forward to seeing what people get up to with these changes, and as always will keep an eye on the Creative Corner, General, and Bug Reporting forums and our various Social Media channels, so feel free to share your ideas or let us know if you're having any trouble. Also, we have a new Community Manager that has joined us at TT Games. Bear will be on here soon to introduce himself to you all! Speak Soon! The LEGO Worlds Team July 25, 2017: Title update 2:Edit here’s a few highlights… - Drop-in and Drop-out delay issues resolved. - Fixed issue where custom worlds occasionally have no life. - Improved Landscape Tool Performance. - Undo/Redo no longer re-draws invisible collision where doors and windows once stood. - Improved ability to move and delete within Free-Build. - Manually placed buildings fixtures will now remove correctly using Undo. - Musical Instruments now play correctly online (players can hear all instruments). - Able to undo/redo all placed brick builds. - Fixed missing VFX for Online Game host. - Online performance improvements on all formats. - The Skateboard is now back and correctly functions. - Shadows improved on lower quality PC settings. - XBO – No longer required to select language on boot. - XBO - Instances of not being taken to online game despite accepting invite fixed. - PC – Players now able to join another online game without needing to manually exit current one. - Troublemaker spawn logic updated. - Quest fixes – Some Characters or Creatures Quests requiring player to return later are now fixed. Some that appeared empty are fixed. Quest Zones less likely to move underground. - Agents Content added to XB1 and PC. - Improved SaveData slot speeds. Prevents potential data loss. - Fixed issue with Audio continuing to play after Brick and Brick Build placement. - Improved Terrain Draw speeds and Dungeon Draw Speeds. - Fixed online issue where Client would freeze at 98% loading. - Multiple Localisation fixes: Button overlap. Icon Missing. Text overflow. Grammar and Spelling. - Multiple UI updates to Galaxy Map. - Brick Build Showcase content refreshed for new themes - Turrets will now remain in correct places when placing custom Brick Builds. - Landscape tool no longer moves placed props along Y-Axis when adding Terrain. - PC - Tools Cursors can be set to same size on Controller as Mouse & Keyboard - Chests no longer on edge of the world facing out to the void. - Fixed instances where newly discovered props sometimes have no clear price in the menus. - PC – Mouse cursor is now hidden when using Controller on Player 1 - PC - Can now move the Copy Tool bounding box up and down with Keyboard - Fixed instances where Quest chains would not spawn if you already owned certain reward items. - The 1x2 Grill Brick now has the correct numbers of Grills! - The 1x4 Sliding Piece now has the correct top! - The 4x4 Round Brick has correct studs! - The 2x6 Brick with Bow underside texture corrected! - The 2x2 Grooved Brick has underside texture corrected! - PC – Now able to join Online games whilst using Steam Big Picture mode. - Showcase items not correctly saving now fixed. - Added ability to quickly return to Pug-Z. - Updated Master Builder Rank Badges. UPDATE* 1. You can now toggle first-person on/off as well as using zoom. 2. The camera when using the tools now has collision. This should be defaulting to On (and can be turned Off) but if it seems unchanged there's an option in Camera & Axis Settings to toggle it on if you want to give it a go - it means the camera doesn't spend quality building time inside the landscape showing you nothing useful October 26, 2017: Title update 3:Edit Title Update 3 + Monsters DLC releases tomorrow! OCTOBER 25 - TTCROSE Hi everyone! Before we go any further, we would like to take this opportunity to thank those who post their opinions and share their thoughts on Worlds so far, on what they both like and dislike. As avid gamers ourselves we keep an eye on all formats of feedback from video reviews to popular forum websites, and this both helps and informs us as they are very valuable forms of feedback. We are always aiming to improve Worlds as an experience. This leads us into our next point, and to talk about the upcoming patch. The next big patch after this one, is very much a quality of life patch and should be addressing a number of issues that we have collated and addressed as being of high importance tweaks or features. As a game that’s based on LEGO building as its core, we have spent our time this patch on improving the building tools by tweaking their functionality and adding features to improve and enhance players ability to be creative with LEGO. We have also looked into many bug fixes and we are constantly looking into improving performance and stability on all formats moving forward. To us, Worlds is a living breathing project and one that, although isn’t counted as being in early access anymore, is one that we believe can be enhanced each time we create a big patch. Each big title update will often have a goal, this one was to enhance and improve the building experience and tools used to build, the next big patch will have a different function (Not telling ). In the coming weeks, we will be releasing the patch on all formats and an accompanying video created by the very talented Bear Parker to show off everything new, and to showcase the patch on our social media outlets. We look forward to you guys getting your hands on it and more importantly await the community’s feedback. So without further ado, let’s see what is coming up for Worlds in Title Update 3! --- The Planner Tool Introducing the Planner, a tool designed to build a house rapidly and with ease! Use the various materials and pre-built wall types to get your new house/town/city underway! You can find the Planner Tool underneath the Build Tool sub-menu options. Wall Building Another update to the Build tool! Instead of just tapping the button to place it, you can now hold the placement button to draw in an entire wall. Discoveries Grid changes After many content updates, DLC and Showcase Content, we’ve come to the conclusion that the Discovery Menu is no longer fulfilling its purpose. As a result, we’ve now added a tabbed system to make it much cleaner to find what you’re looking for, including the addition of Categories to help narrow down exactly what you’re after. Oh, and to make things even simpler, we’ve added a search function so you can really narrow down the ever-expanding list of Discoveries. And check out the Silhouettes to the grids so you can see exactly how much you’re missing! Additionally, you can now delete Custom Characters and Custom LXFMLs too! Sorry that took a while! Camera Car Ever dreamed of being a Movie Director? Perhaps a YouTube personality? Maybe you just love the idea of taking some lovely wallpaper worthy screenshots? Well we have the car for you! A vehicle that can be utilised by either one player or two, providing you with all you need to set some epic action sequences, or possibly re-create that documentary you watched. Waypoints We’ve slightly updated the waypoints. Instead of them scattering around everywhere, they’re much more localised to the area you operate in, and have clearer indications of exactly what they point to. Galaxy Map We’ve slightly tweaked the Galaxy Map again too! We put the options behind a slider (cleverly disguised as PUG-Z) and made it all just a little tidier. Also, instead of a white 2D rocket, a micro-build of PUG-Z flies around the planet you are now on. Much nicer. New Landscape Tool shapes We’ve added a few new shapes to the Landscape tools, to further improve just how you edit your Worlds! Press the ‘Shape’ button while you have a Landscape tool open to see all the new options you have at hand! Copy Tool We’ve made an alteration to how the Copy Tool functions on Controller. You can still choose an exact size, but we’ve also added a nice and simple ‘Hold to expand’ option instead of opening up the box with multiple options. --- OK, so that covers the major features, and with Monsters on the way, you should be kept busy until we roll out the final update of 2017 and run headfirst into 2018. Oh and for 2018, let us tell you, that will be well worth keeping an eye on. A few features that have been discussed before will finally live….LIVE WE SAY!!! Detailed patch notes: UI Alterations – v4.0 Added option to delete Custom Characters and Models Able to Bulk sell to trader Multiple Localisation Text Box overlaps Fixed instances where re-naming Builds would be blocked Added “Memory” to Brushes, so opening a tool remembers previous tool selection Adventure Worlds now load in Sandbox Mode correctly SWITCH: Draw Distance altered to show higher fidelity in mid-range Added Planner Added Wall Building Search Feature added to Discoveries Categories added to Discoveries. Added the Sky Spinner (Changes Time of Day). Game now loads into Galaxy Map without needing to reload Slot. Takes you to Galaxy Map Galaxy Map now has PUG-Z present Galaxy Map options hidden under sliding menu SPOOOOOKY PUG-Z Added new Quest Types Increased Light Source radius Classic Space Achievements added Monsters Achievements added Changed Up/Down to be consistent on all tools for Controllers Waypoint Markers updated Chests no longer appear underground New Landscape Tool shapes added Camera Car added Fixed multiple Online Multiplayer disconnection issues XBO – Fixed Memory leaks during long play sessions that lead to crashes PS4 – Fixed Memory Leak that leads to seemingly random crashes. SWITCH – Frame Rate underwater improved PC – Improved cross controls support for M+K+Controller All Tutorial Videos added to Options menu to rewatch. Tutorial Videos updated to include new Features and UI Gold Troublemaker Thank you again and speak soon! The LEGO Worlds Team 11. December 2017: Title update 3a: Edit -TTCROSE Hi all, We have ourselves a nice wintery update for you! We have been working hard (by we I mean, not me) and we have ourselves a final update for 2017 to share! This time, we have added a rather picturesque Seasonal Biome for you to take a look at, along with a new mini Adventure World to go with it! Lots of Snowy wonders await you, along with some new characters, PENGUINS! and some lovely new vehicles for you to play around with! In fact, Bear has made a short video to cover everything included, right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOddBZ571Ns Also, be sure to keep an eye on the Showcase for some nice shiny new models to download too, we’ve MANY more to come yet, leading us right into 2018! Speaking of 2018, be sure to keep an eye out over the coming months for even more Free Updates and additional content we have planned for you! Happy 2018 all! The LEGO Worlds Team LEGO Worlds Title Update 3b Patch Notes: Players no longer drown when swapping underwater vehicles Pedestrian behaviour in towns improved. Skateboard animations updated Disc Reading performance improved (PS4) T-Rex now has Roar! Loot drop improvements for various props. Improved Quest Visuals PENGUINS!!! Improved resolution of Night Sky Improved collision detection around PUG-Z on Starter Worlds Fixed PS4 save data mount errors (False Corruption messages, Galaxy Map Errors) Fixed occasional errors when shifting from Sandbox to Adventure Mode Fixed issue with Profanity Filter being too strict Fixed Online Crash for PC 4 Players in World Changes Fixed Online Crash for PC 4 Players in heavily edited Worlds Improved Visual Feedback on Galaxy Map Fixed issues with being stuck on World Change at 22% and 96%. 28 March, 2018 New Patch Today Edit -TTCROSE Hi all, Today we released a new patch for LEGO Worlds across Xbox One, PS4 and PC, with Switch due to roll-out sometime next week. It is a general housekeeping patch with several bug fixes, as well as updating a backend Analytics system that we use to help us track player behaviour data, as well as performance data we use to help improve the games general stability and terrain generation. In the interest of absolute transparency, it is worth highlighting that this Analytics system can be opted out of at any time from the Main Menu settings options, and that there is no way we can physically track who you are through this system. The system randomly assigns a very long number to each users save game, meaning that in no way can we ever link back to find out who you are through this data. So rest assured that this information is perfectly secure and also in-line with the upcoming GDPR changes rolling out within the EU soon! On top of that, we have a host of bug fixes to share with you in our patch notes: General Stability Improvements (ALL FORMATS) Updated Analytics Tracking Software (ALL FORMATS) Fixed issue with “Designers Delight” Achievement/Trophy not unlocking without having Classic Space and Monsters DLC installed. (XB1/PS4/PC) Showcase Models associated Vehicles will now spawn on Custom Worlds (PC) Fixed Online Crash when re-joining an active online game (Switch/XB1) Fixed Online Crash when attempting to join Online Game for first time (PC/PS4) “Keep Worlds Edits: Disabled” now functioning as expected in all worlds (Switch) Fixed potential Landscape Tools Crash (XB1) Fixed timeout errors for Showcase Previews (XB1) Fixed rare General Gameplay Crash on PS4 PRO Fixed occurrences of Edits not being saved despite having free Save Space to do so (ALL FORMATS). Just an FYI; there's news coming this week on something we're releasing, and there's also more to come in the next couple of months again (and the rest of the year looks packed out now too!) Category:Updates